


Co-Conspirators

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another glimpse into Rufus and Bobby's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Conspirators

If friends knew where the bodies were buried, _old_ friends were the ones that helped you dig the graves.

"I swear to God, this is the last time, Rufus," Bobby said.

" _Last_ time was supposed to be end of it, until you brought me that reanimated trucker, which made it your turn all over again," Rufus answered, "so shut the hell up and keep digging."

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
